


Bad Fanfic.txt

by Snekbite



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Agent 4 is over 18, Agent 4 is still a twat, Cunnilingus, F/F, Funny, Random & Short, Tit Sucking, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 13:35:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19274389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snekbite/pseuds/Snekbite
Summary: Marie teaches Four how to write porn, because four's porn is atrocious





	Bad Fanfic.txt

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the awful writing I've read overtime, use grammarly ffs

Sexy Fanfic.txt, by agent4

marie was on the plaza except she was naked, and i followed her to octo canyon, marie said she wanted to fuck me because im sexy and cute and shit, marie told me my boobies were big, they were bigger than marina's she said they were THIS BIG and i was like fuck yeah i am sexier than marina. so then she begin to start kissing my pussi and i was really wet but marie was wetter because she was horny because i was too sexy, she was pretty much gushing cum, i squirted all over her face and marie was like YOUR CUM IS SO SEXY AGENT 4 i want to drink it with a straw, then callie and pearl came also naked and they were like AGENT 4 YOUR SO SEXY I COULD FEEL YOU ALL THE WAY FORM THE UNDERGROUND and i was like cum here bitches, so porl kissed by left boobie sexily and callie kissed my right boobie sexily and marina was licking my ass very sexily and marie was sexily licking my clitoris and i cum so hard i was like EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHH and i....

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"FOUR, WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT!?!?"

A white-haired inkling girl stood close to the bench, mouth agape, with a stunned expression on her face. Agent 4 had dropped her phone while jumping through Octo Canyon, and predictably enough, was unlocked.

Marie, out of morbid curiosity decided to take a peek, after all, she needed to fill in her factopedia.

She didn't expect to find out such.... awful writing.

Four was predictably embarrassed, Marie found out her dirty secrets of Self Insert Erotica with Marie, however, she wasn't annoyed by the fact she was the object of her sexual desires, she was much more annoyed by how bad it was.

Agent 4 could only meekly ask for it back saying: "M-Marie, I am sorry, could I please have my phone back?"

But Marie stared at Four with disdain, she couldn't just leave this filth in her hands, or even let her go on her way to create even more filth.

After some thought, she sat down and instructed her little perverted partner to do the same.

"Here, lemme show you how to write this carp"

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Agent 4 was overwhelmed by such sensations, every single inch of her body being pleasured and loved.

Pearl and Callie were giving attention to both breasts, giving small kisses and tentative licks, both in a competition to who could do more. 

Marina was giving her asshole an enthusiastic lick, she couldn't get enough of it, her face blushing with a blissful expression.

Marie got the best treat of all, her body couldn't wait to have a taste of Four's glistening juices. 

Separating her legs, she dug in and tried to explore everything with her tongue.

Four's moaning was musical ecstasy to the whole group, encouraging them to do better. 

Eventually, the Agent's body started to quiver, all of them increased speed to make their beautiful source of lust cum,   
squirting all over Marie's blushing face, drenching it

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"And THIS is how you write erotica Four, so stop with your carp and spellcheck your ship. 

Yes, I'm also talking to you, asshole..."

Her face pointed out to the south, with an annoyed expression, apparently, Octavio was also listening.

Four, however, barely paid any attention, she was too focused fingering herself, reading what her love wrote for her.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment, I like comments  
> Note: Four's fanfic was painful to write


End file.
